Gaara x Sorra(oc) Follow your arrow
by lcbertrand
Summary: Sorra is a girl from Suna originally but thenshe was abused and so she ran away. When Sasuke was forming his group, he convinced her to join and she traveled with them until Sasuke went back to konahana Sorra decided to return to her home to so when she and Karin get there is when this story begins


_If you save yourself for marriage_  
_You're a bore_  
_If you don't save yourself for marriage_  
_You're a whore-able person_  
_If you won't have a drink_  
_Then you're a prude_  
_But they'll call you a drunk_  
_As soon as you down the first one_

**Well well look what we've got here...**

**Save it Karin**

**Why? So you can run to your little boyfriend? I know you like him **_**Sorra**_

**When she said my name like that I couldn't take t any longer...I punched her hard enough to make her fall back onto the ground.**

**Sorra?**

**Gaara?**

**It has been forever... how have you been?**

**i have been better...**

**I havn't seen Gaara for 8 years, at least not since my parents almost killed me and i ran away**

Flash back!

i just watched as a red hair kid ow was being abused

Leave him alone!

Go away demons!

You know nothing about me or her!

the sand flew and so did my water,fire,and earth.

Jimmy,Drake! come on i don't want to see what they can do...

~end of flash back~

I walked away continuing humming my music while crying thinking of the past.

_If you can't lose the weight_  
_Then you're just fat_  
_But if you lose too much_  
_Then you're on crack_  
_You're damned if you do_  
_And you're damned if you don't_  
_So you might as well just do_  
_Whatever you want_  
_So_

_Make lots of noise_  
_And kiss lots of boys_  
_Or kiss lots of girls_  
_If that's something you're into_  
_When the straight and narrow_  
_Gets a little too straight_  
_Roll up a joint, or don't_  
_Just follow your arrow_  
_Wherever it points, yeah_  
_Follow your arrow_  
_Wherever it points_  
_Yeah_

Why me? Why does it have to be me that has the horrible life... expesially since gaara is around..Why lord why me?

_If you don't go to church_  
_You'll go to hell_  
_If you're the first one_  
_On the front row_  
_You're self-righteous_  
_Son of a-_  
_Can't win for losing_  
_You just disappoint 'em_  
_Just 'cause you can't beat 'em_  
_Don't mean you should join 'em_

**Gaara? you know that song?**

**How could i not? You used to sing htat song all the time...**

**haha yeah i was addicted to it wasn't i?**

**~time skip~**

We talked for hours to catch up he was just finishing his story

Wait...wait...wait...so you are kaskage(sp?) now?

yeah why?

i was just making sure i heard correctly...

crap did i just blush? oh no i think he caught it to...

Sorra? Are you sick? your face is all red...

no i am fine... really.

Come on Gaara we need you in the meeting room.

Hey to you to Temari...

Well see you again Gaara...

i walked off humming again

_So make lots of noise_  
_And kiss lots of boys_  
_Or kiss lots of girls_  
_If that's something you're into_  
_When the straight and narrow_  
_Gets a little too straight_  
_Roll up a joint, or don't_  
_Just follow your arrow_  
_Wherever it points, yeah_  
_Follow your arrow_  
_Wherever it points_

_Say what you feel_  
_Love who you love_  
_'Cause you just get_  
_So many trips 'round the sun_  
_Yeah, you only_  
_Only live once_

Wait Sorra!

yes gaara?

i turn around and he pulled me to him and... kissed me? i stood there as still as could be and he pulled looking worried

i had to do that while you were still in town...

he turned around and started walking away. a tear slid down my face as i rushed up to him and hugged him from behind crying

Gaara...*sob...i missed you... so much...*sob...i never wanted to leave it's just...

he turned around and pulled me in front of him as i sobbed into his chest he just hugged me...

shhh... Sorra it's ok...i am here now

i looked up and saw his worried face

Gaara... I-I think I love you...no thats not right...I know i love you

he just stared at me before smiling and grinning

Sorra? really? i love you too!

_So make lots of noise_  
_And kiss lots of boys_  
_Or kiss lots of girls_  
_If that's something you're into_  
_When the straight and narrow_  
_Gets a little too straight_  
_Roll up a joint, or don't_  
_Just follow your arrow_  
_Wherever it points, yeah_  
_Follow your arrow_  
_Wherever it points_

SONG belongs to kacey musgraves

story belongs to me!


End file.
